Complete
by SVUjunkie2011
Summary: Olivia's life finally feels complete. She has a loving husband, a stepdaughter, and she is expecting. The only thing she feels is missing is her best friend. This is just a one shot for now.


**a/n sadly SVU isn't mine **

Olivia could feel his eyes on her as she sat in her chair rubbing soothing circles over her round stomach. She continued to work on her paperwork, ignoring her husband. He was always worrying about her and Olivia loved him for it but sometimes she just wanted him to realize that she knows her body and what is right for her and their babies. Olivia had voluntarily put herself on desk duty 3 months into her pregnancy because of all the health risks. By now she was going on month 2 of desk duty and though she hated it, it was what was right for the babies. Plus it kept her husband from worrying too much about her being hurt on the job.

"Is everything alright over there?" Nick asked with concern in his voice.

Olivia looked up to meet his eyes. "Yeah, everything is good. Your babies are just very active today," Olivia said with a smile on her face as she continued to calm the twins growing in her belly.

"So they are my kids when they act up? Nice, Liv," Nick said, turning his attention back to his own paperwork. Since Olivia was on desk duty the rest of the squad was shuffling around partners. Nick felt better that his wife was off the streets for the time being. Olivia was afraid though that her doctor was going to recommend full bed rest soon.

Once Olivia felt her womb was no longer a boxing ring she resumed working on her paperwork. Olivia's paperwork was for the most part usually done in a timely manner so she didn't really have the much to catch up on. When she has no paperwork Cragen will let her run operations from the squadroom while the rest of the team is out following leads. As if sensing a change in the room Olivia looked up to see a man standing in the doorway to the squadroom. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds before the man moved further into the room. Olivia was stunned to say the least.

"Elliot," Olivia said with a shaky voice. She never expected to see him again and she sure as hell never thought he would step foot in this building again. Olivia pushed back from her desk and attempted to stand up but being 5 months pregnant with twins made even the simplest things very hard. Nick noticed Olivia struggling and went over to help her to her feet.

"Thanks," Olivia huffed out, trying to catch her breath from her little struggle. She adjusted her shirt and placed her hands on her stomach. Olivia was very aware that the entire squad was now focused on her and her former partner. Looking around the room Olivia asked "don't you people have work to do?"

"You good?" Nick asked

"Uh yeah, yeah I'm good," Olivia said, "really Nick, I'm fine and they are fine."

"Ok," Nick said turning to go back to his desk. Once he was back at his desk Olivia turned back around to her former partner.

"What are you doing here, Elliot?" Olivia asked.

"I …uh …I just wanted to see how you were doing. Do you think we could go somewhere and talk?" Elliot asked. He knew it was unlikely Olivia would say yes but he had to have hope.

"Um … uh… yeah I think we…should talk," Olivia said. She looked at her watch to gauge the amount of time she had before she had to go pick up Zara from her mother in-law's. Nick was now standing by Olivia. "Nick, meet Elliot Stabler. Elliot, meet Nick Amaro, my husband. Nick we are going to go to the diner around the corner to catch up."

The men stood there summing each other up. Nick had heard a lot about Elliot from the squad but most of what he knew came from Olivia. Nick wasn't entirely happy to see Olivia's ex partner standing before him. Nick had watched Olivia those first few months after Cragen had announced Stabler had turned in his papers. He'd seen the sadness in her eyes, the only time she seemed to function was when she was working a case. She was always the first one in the squadroom in the morning and the last to leave at night. For months Olivia had turned down drinks with the guys after work. Deep down though Nick knew now wasn't the time to rip Stabler a new one. Despite everything Stabler had put Olivia through Nick knew she still deeply cared about him.

"Nice to meet you," Nick said holding his hand out to shake Elliot's.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Elliot said.

Olivia gathered her purse and keys from the bottom drawer of her desk and her phone from the top of the desk.

"I'll pick Zara up from your mom's after I leave the diner. Oh please pick up some for dinner," Olivia said as she rubbed her belly. She pushed her chair in and turned to give Nick a quick kiss on the lips. Nick caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist. They didn't usually put their marriage on display when they were at work but he knew Olivia needed that closeness today. When they pulled away from each other Olivia said "Thanks. You'll call if you catch a case and won't make it home until late, right?"

"Yeah, I'll call if I get held up but you know Cragen won't let me catch a case if it comes in late," Nick said giving Olivia's hand a squeeze.

Elliot had stood there silently watch the exchange between husband and wife. Olivia deserves this he thought, she had spend her adult life helping others. She rarely took vacations, the only time she was off was when she'd been suspended by the captain.

"You ready to go?" Olivia asked, snapping Elliot out of his thoughts. She gave him a warm smile.

"Let's go," Elliot said returning the smile. She really was happy he though as they walked out of the squadroom.

xXx

Since the dinner was around the corner Elliot and Olivia walked the short distance. They somehow ended up sitting in their favorite booth. The waitress came over to get their drink order then left to get their drinks. Elliot looked over to see Olivia rubbing her belly.

"Are you going to have your usual?" Elliot asked as he smiled at her.

"No. Well not the usual I used to have. Lately I only want a double bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate milkshake. Since I've been pregnant that is all I want," Olivia said.

"You look good, Liv. Happy; You deserve all you've ever wanted," Elliot said.

"I am now but I felt like something was missing. When you left I think a part of me died. I definitely wasn't the best person to be around or the best partner. I spent all my time working more than I usually did, I'd take cases just to keep me busy. The guys tried their best to get me though but most of the time I just brushed them off," Olivia said. She took a moment to calm herself before she continued, "you leaving broke me. I understand you turning in your paper, Elliot. I really do. I just hoped that I meant more to you than that. You were my partner for almost 13 years, someone I thought of as my family and you just disappeared without so much as a goodbye."

"I can't apologize enough for the amount of pain I caused you, Olivia. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I know I don't deserve it but I promise if you let me back in I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I'd like to get to know your husband and this beautiful baby you're carrying," Elliot said.

"Babies," Olivia said with a smile, "I'm having twins. I want you back in my life, El. I think we should become friends again. I can't promise we will be like we were but I think our friendship will get stronger with time."

The waitress appeared with their drinks and took their food order. Olivia ordered the double bacon cheeseburger and fries. The waitress turned to Elliot and he told her he would have the same.

"Twins? That's really great. Do you know what you're having yet?" Elliot asked.

"We find out later this week. I just wasn't 2 healthy, happy babies. We haven't decided if we want to know the sexes or be surprised when I have them. Zara is hell bent on knowing if she is getting baby brothers or sisters. This is probably my one and only chance so I'm hoping for a boy and girl. So how are you and the Stabler clan?" Olivia said. By then the waitress had returned with their food. The waitress asked if they needed anything else, when they said no she left.

"Well, I don't know where to start. With this I guess," Elliot said, he pulled something from his pocket and slid it across the table to Olivia. She picked up the envelope and examined it before she opened it. She took the contents out.

"Maureen is getting married. She mailed the invitation but it came back. She asked me about it, I told her I would bring it to you. Kathleen is working at a rape crisis center. The twins are both still in college. Eli is at my place every other weekend or when Kathy has to work a late shift," Elliot said. He picked up his burger and started eating. By the time Elliot had ate half his food Olivia had already finished hers and had ordered a chocolate milkshake. When the waitress left Elliot couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at? I'm eating for 3 now, what's your excuse?" Olivia asked as she leaned across the table and stole one of Elliot's fries.

"Are you calling me fat? I've never seen you eat a meal so fast, Liv" Elliot said. By then the waitress had arrived with Olivia's milkshake. Olivia's phone buzzed and she pulled it out of the pocket of her purse. She typed a quick message and laid the phone on the table.

"I've got to go soon. That was Nick. His mom is going to bring Zara to our place so I don't have to go get the car and drive all the way over to his moms to get her. Plus he said she was going to cook dinner. She has been a Godsend through my pregnancy so far. Once I have the twins and Nick is back at work she is going to stay with us to help for a while," Olivia said.

"Impressive, a woman who is actually glad to have her mother in-law's help. I'm glad you have someone like that. I'm sorry I haven't been here to help you. You're going to be a wonderful mother, Olivia" Elliot said. The waitress dropped off the ticket on her way to another table. Olivia grabbed her wallet from her purse and was about to pull out her credit card.

"No, it's on me. Next time you can pick up the tab," Elliot said pulling cash out of his pocket. Olivia smiled and got up from the booth. "Do you need a lift to your place? I don't mind."

"Yeah, yeah that would be great. Saves me the trouble of catching a cab," Olivia said.

When they were outside Olivia told Elliot her new address. They walked back around the corner elliot's car. Elliot held the passenger door open for Olivia then walked around to the driver's side of the car. He started the car and pulled out onto the street. They made small talk but for the most part they remained silent. Elliot found an empty space to park near Olivia's building. He got out and went around opening Olivia's door for her. Elliot held out his hand to help Olivia out of the car. She took his hand and stood up.

"Thanks," Olivia said.

They stood there staring at each other for a few seconds before Elliot moved closer to her so he could give her a hug. Olivia laid her head against his shoulder. In the almost 13 years they were partners they had only shared 2 hugs. One just after Eli was born and when Elliot returned Quantico after Sonya Paxton died. People walking by on the street probably thought they were happy couples when in reality they were 2 friends trying to mend a friendship.

"I hope we can do this again, Liv," Elliot said when they pulled away from each other.

"I would like that. It was good to see you, Elliot. I'll let you know about Maureen's wedding. I'll definitely be there, well if my doctor hasn't put me on bed rest by then. My number hasn't changed. Has yours? I stopped calling it after about the 300th time I tried to talk to you," Olivia said.

"Yeah I have a new number. I'll text it to you. Well, I better get going. I need to go grocery shopping since it's my weekend with Eli," Elliot said.

"Bye, Elliot," Olivia said, turning to walk into her building.

xXx

Olivia put the key in the lock and opened the door to her apartment. Sometimes she comes home expecting to find an empty apartment instead of an apartment she shares with her husband and stepdaughter. She laid her purse and keys on the table to the left of the door. Olivia could smell the aroma of her mother in-law's cooking from the entryway. When she walked further into the apartment Olivia saw Zara playing on the floor with toys. Olivia's heart melted for this little girl. Olivia went into the kitchen to say a quick hello then headed into her bedroom to secure her weapon in the lockbox and change into some comfortable clothes. One she was changed Olivia sat down on the bed to rest for a minute when she realized how tired she was. She loved the babies growing inside her but the whole pregnancy thing was tiring her out. Between the morning sickness in her first trimester and the tiredness she constantly felt now, Olivia though she couldn't win for losing. She can only imagine how she will feel when her doctor places her on bed rest. Olivia decided to lie down and rest for a little while. In minutes she was fast asleep.

Sometime later Nick entered the bedroom to find Olivia asleep. He smiled at how peaceful she looked when she was sleeping. Olivia was lying on her right side with her arm protectively around her growing stomach. Nick grabbed a throw blanket from the chair by the window and went over to cover his wife up.

"What time is it?" Olivia murmured. She couldn't have been asleep for very long, she thought.

"It's a little before 5, Cap let me go a little early. Ma said you got home a little after 3. You must have been really tired if you came home and took a nap. That is so unlike you, babe," Nick said. He sat down beside Olivia and placed his hand on her stomach. "Wow they are pretty active tonight."

"They have been like this all day. They have barely stopped moving since mommy woke up this morning. The first time they settled down was right after I got home. I was just so tired. I hope your mom didn't think I was being rude," Olivia said.

"Babe, you know Ma doesn't think that. She knows the hours we work are hard and you are 5 months pregnant with twins. She is happy to help. Now why don't we go eat dinner then I'll run you some bath water. You can relax and I'll play with Zara," Nick said as he stood up. Olive tossed the blanket off her lower body and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Nick held out his hand to help Olivia up off the bed. Normally she would have told him she could get up by herself but lately she was finding it exhausting to get herself up all the time.

When they entered the living Olivia could see the table was set and dinner was in a bowl in the middle of the table. She hadn't even asked his mom what she was making when she got home. As she got closer to the small dining room table Olivia saw her favorite meal. She really did have the best mother in-law. Nick and Zara came over and took their places at the table. They said a quick blessing then Nick scooped out some spaghetti for Zara and himself then passed the bowl to Olivia.

"Mom had to get back to Brooklyn, her book club meets tonight. She said to tell you she would see you tomorrow," Nick said, passing the garlic bread to Olivia. For the rest of dinner they made small talk about the week and what the weekend held for the small family of 3. Zara, of course, brought up the babies and how she wanted to know if they were boys or girls. When they finished Nick went into the master bathroom to get Olivia's bath ready. He ran the water and lit a few candles. He wanted the stresses of the day to just melt away for Olivia.

Nick walked into the living room to see Zara playing with her toys and Olivia in the dining room clearing off the table. Nick came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Olivia paused for a moment and tipped her head back to rest it on his chest.

"Babe, your bath is ready. Go relax for a while. I'll clear the table and spend some time with Zara then we can watch a movie with her," Nick said.

"Ok," Olivia said. She turned around in his arms and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

xXx

In the bathroom Olivia smiled at the effort Nick had put into helping her relax. She stripped off her clothes and examined the changes in her body. Her hair was longer than it had ever been, her breasts were 2 cup sizes bigger, her belly was growing bigger with each passing day, and her feet was always swollen. It was worth it though, Olivia thought. In 4 months her beautiful twins would be here and her life would be complete.

Later that night after the movie had ended and Nick had carried Zara to her bed he returned to the living room to find it empty. He made his way down the small hallway to the master bedroom. Olivia was propped on the bed with a book. Nick grabbed a pair of sweats and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower. A few minutes later he emerged from the bathroom and joined Olivia on the bed.

"You've been pretty quiet today, Liv. Tell me how today went?" Nick stated.

"Um…it was good. Seeing Elliot was hard but it was also a relief. He is my best friend. We are going to work on repairing our friendship," Olivia said.

"Good, I'm glad. There is a light in your eyes I've never seen before. What do you say we go to sleep now? We both have to be at work early in the morning," Nick said. He leaned in to give Olivia a kiss. Olivia laid her book on the nightstand and turned off the lamp. She laid down and snuggled closer to Nick. Her head was resting on his bare chest, he was playing with her hair.

"I think I'm going to take a personal day tomorrow. Just stay here and rest. I know we have Friday off because of my doctor appointment but I just need a day to sleep," Olivia said.

"I think that is a good idea, babe," Nick said as he continued to play with Olivia's hair. Shortly after they settled down the pair was fast asleep. Both were hoping Nick wouldn't be called to a crime scene in the middle of the night.

**A/N This is a one shot for now. I do have other ideas for more chapters but for now I just wanted to get my feet wet in the Olivia/Nick fic world. Please let me know what you think. Feel free to follow me on twitter SVUjunkie2011**


End file.
